Today Feels like a good day
by IhaveAlotOfFeelings
Summary: Mocking jay pre-epilogue; Little fluff story with Katniss, Peeta and there daughter. Rebuilding there lives together and how even though they have bad days, there are good ones too. Today is a good day. One Shot between there little family


I wake up with a start. Pale morning light comes around the edges of the shutters. My fingers stretch out, seeking Peetas warmth but finding only the green sheets that cover the mattress. Peeta must've already got up for the day, he only usually leaves me alone in the morning if it looks like we're going to have a good day. Today feels like a good day.

I swing my legs off the bed and slip them into my slippers. The familiar stirring starts away again in my stomach. I place my hands around the bump that protrudes my stomach. It was the second baby that Peeta and I decided to have. It took five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree to having children, but Peeta wanted them so badly. When I first felt her stiring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding in my arms could tame it. Carrying him is a little easier, but not much.

I take myself to the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. The scars still riddle my body, along with all the memories of the war. And they do so for Peeta too. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over. But Slowly, with many lost days, we came back to life.

I get myself in the shower and turn the taps so it's at the most gentle temperature, I squat under the warm spray, elbows on my knees, head resting in my hands. I try to summon the energy for the day. This happened when I was pregnant with Willow, our first child too. All the energy I had was drained from me constantly. Not even a full nights sleep without nightmares could help it.

I manage to drag myself out of the shower and get dressed. I walk over and peer out the window, to the day that awaits me. Looking out I see Haymitch laughing, Peeta grinning, and Willow is running around the garden that Peeta maintains. I can't help but let out a smile to the perfect picture painted in front of me. My little family, it gives me such happiness and appreciation that we can be happy again. That we can have a life of freedom.

I walk downstairs to slip outside to join them. I open the door and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. "Woah sweetheart, what have you been eating? you look you've put on some extra weight." Haymitch says chuckling. Peeta laughs as I look down to my bump, it takes a moment for the joke to click, I crack and smile.

Willow comes running towards me and I lift her, holding her on my hip. Since becoming pregnant with our son, I have become weaker. It's normal but it doesn't make it any less frustrating. It isn't long before I have to put her back down again. "What are doing this morning, little duck?" I say looking into her beautiful eyes, Her fathers big blue eyes. I never thought I'd say little duck ever again after Prim died. But it just felt so fitting for Willow, she reminds me so much of her. Every now and again when I say it, it stings a little inside of me, but I learn to tolerate the pain.

"Helping dad with the garden!" she beams. Her spirit in contagious, her smile, her laugh, the love that she carries for everything.

"Yes, shes been great at helping me pick out the pretty ones!" Peeta exclaims. I walk towards the two boys and Peeta greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"So what were you talking about?" I say sitting on the wooden bench that sits in front of garden. Even standing this long is killing my back.

"We're just talking about how much time you've got left." Peeta says motioning to my stomach. "Oh. Hopefully not long, it's becoming unbearable." I sigh resting my hands on my stomach.

"Dad, can we please please pleasseeee play hide and go seek now!" Willow pleads.

"Alright then" Peeta sighs happily. "Ill count to ten"

"don't forget you can't peak! Don't be a cheater like mum!" Willow says running towards a tree.

Haymitch and Peeta both sit down on the bench. Peeta pretends not to look and Haymitch and I both watch Willow climb the tree carefully. "She gets that from her mum." He leans over and says to me. I can't help but smile. I never thought Willow would learn any good traits from me. But I was thankfully wrong.

"Okay I'm coming!" Peeta yells out, he walks around pretending not to find her. "Hmm! were could she have gone!" He adds smiling. Willow peaks out and smiles at us. I wave a little but she puts a fingers over her smile motioning to stop. Haymitch can't help but laugh.

"Well I guess you got me Willow! I can't find you!" Peeta says standing with his arms crossed, with one hand on his chin pondering.

As the words leave Peetas lips she climbs and then jumps down from the tree and runs towards him with a grin spreading across her face. Peeta runs towards her and picks her up in his arms holding her in the air. I never thought Peeta would be so happy again.

"Dad I was only in the tree!" She giggles pointing to the tree.

"Silly me, how could I have not checked there!" Peeta hugs her tightly and put her to the ground.

She runs towards us and jumps up into my lap. "Doesn't uncle Haymitch deserve a cuddle!" Haymitch exclaims.

"Mum says I'm not allowed to hug you when you have a drink" Willow nods towards me. Haymitch glares at me but I dart my eyes away laughing. "It's okay Willow you can hug him" I say as I take the bottle from Haymitchs' hand. That's another thing I never thought I'd see. Haymitch happy, genuinely happy. I never saw Haymitch liking kids, especially mine. But luckily they hold so many of Peetas qualities. Love swells within my body for this family, Peeta, Willow, Haymitch, and the boy that grows inside of me.

Peeta comes over and wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly. Something I will always appreciate, and never get sick of. "Ew! that's gross!" Willow says burying her face inside of Haymitchs' chest. "Yea, eww!" Haymitch smiles and pokes his tongue out cheekily.

This is what I need to survive. Not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can on, no matter how bad our loses. That it can be good again. And only my family can give me that.


End file.
